Many consumers own at least one but usually multiple devices with a remote control interface. A great number of these consumers typically use a separate remote control for each device—resulting in remote control clutter. Further, certain devices require transmission of commands based on manufacturer settings. For example, subscribers of satellite programming are typically required to utilize a subscriber provided set-top box, which usually does not operate with the remote control provided by a manufacturer of a display device. One conventional solution is to provide a programmable remote control by a manufacturer, such as satellite provider, which may operate with one or more devices. Although configurable remote controls exist to provide optical control for display devices and other media devices, these remote controls do not provide more than one type of communication and its capability is usually limited to the button layout. Further, many users are deterred from programmable remote controls due to difficulty in programming and/or bulk associated with remote control packaging. Thus, users may still be required to retain one or more manufacturer remote controls for operation of electronic devices.
Conventional remote controls are further limited in their ability to provide user customization and flexibility of controller functions. Many existing “universal” remote controls are limited to operation with one device at a time. For example, these remote controls may be configured to transmit line of sight commands only. In some cases, these devices operate only one device at a time and thus, require a user to provide separate commands to each device—providing they are in using the correct device layout/configuration before sending the command. Further, the conventional devices do not allow for operation of a remote control based on activities of a user, such as viewing broadcast media or viewing recorded media using various combinations of devices. As a result, the conventional methods and devices do not provide users the desired flexibility for intuitively controlling two or more devices in an activity without complex switching procedures.
Thus, there is a desire to provide a programmable remote control, which is easily programmable and allows for flexible configuration and operation with one or more devices.